Distraction
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Ginny se aprovecha de sus armas como mujer para ganar en Quidditch. Traducción.


**Distraction**

Los personajes pertenecer a JK Rowling y la trama a **bravenclawesome **(antiguamente cloverlover), que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias :)

* * *

Ginny voló por el cielo, mirando hacia abajo el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Era salvaje y áspero - los cazadores de Slytherin estaban dando todo lo que tenían para hacer trampa sin meterse en problemas. Sin embargo, a los ojos amarillos de halcón de Madam Hooch no se les perdía nada. Hasta ahora, sólo lograron golpear un par de Bludgers en dirección a los cazadores de Gryffindor, lo que no estaba en contra de las reglas.

No oyó a una segunda persona volar hacia arriba, a los cielos hasta que ella lo vio. Draco Malfoy también estaba buscando la snitch dorada mientras iba de aquí para allá en su escoba de primera clase. Hasta ahora, no había ni rastro de la snitch; ninguno de los dos había tenido suerte por el momento. Ginny fue repentinamente consciente de que estaban muy solos, muy por encima del partido, y de todos los demás. Y él la miraba de nuevo. No de la manera infractor como solía hacer, pero de una manera que hizo que su piel hormigueara ligeramente. Se puso nerviosa; _él_ la puso nerviosa.

Se sentó inmóvil en su escoba viendo como los ojos de él la veían, veían su pelo y la forma en que se azotaba sobre en el duro viento, su túnica de Quidditch, que estaba un poco desabrochada en el cuello porque no quería sentirse demasiado caliente... ella se estremeció, pero no fue sólo por el frío. Echó una mirada a él desde el rabillo de su ojo. Ahora él se había inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? Antes de que pudiera responder a su propia pregunta, ella misma se precipitó hacia abajo antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada demasiado precipitado.

"¡Oy! ¡Weasley!"

Hizo caso omiso de su voz, descendiendo más y más hasta que estuvo a unos cinco metros por encima de los aros de Quidditch. Ella se agachó cuando una Quaffle le llegó y entró por el aro central, ganándose una ovación de la multitud de Gryffindor. Lee Jordan estaba comentando de nuevo. "¡Otra anotación para Gryffindor! Ahí va Ginny Weasley, buscando la snitch dorada, mientras que Draco Malfoy está arriba. Y ahora está bajando..."

Y lo estaba haciendo, hacia ella, descendiendo. Ginny miró sorprendida mientras se acercaba. Ella se lanzó hacia otro lado y voló hacia abajo casi verticalmente, pero justo antes de que tocara el suelo, ella voló hacia el cielo de nuevo cuando lo vio tras ella. Lo oyó gruñir irritación; había pensado obviamente ella había visto la snitch. Ella sólo estaba haciendo fintas, sin embargo, y quería ver su reacción. Ella sonrió. _Un punto para mí._ Ella se volvió hacia él de nuevo. Entonces la vio.

Malfoy, como un pequeño halo, comprimida alrededor en sus delicadas alas plateadas, batiendo suavemente por encima del ajeno Buscador. Draco no se había dado cuenta. Draco seguía mirando en su dirección. La mente de Ginny comenzó a formar un plan. Era una locura, pero bien vale la pena probar. Ella se preparó.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves Malfoy?" dijo en tono burlón, con una sonrisa que debería haber estado en el rostro de el en lugar del suyo. Ella estaba segura de que sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara; ella tenía una vena temeraria cuando se trataba de asuntos como éste. Antes de que el pudiera responder con una fuerte réplica de como ella era una traidora a la sangre o una perdedora o lo que sea, ella había volado hacia él. Miró hacia arriba, siguiendo su mirada, y sus ojos se abrieron.

Había notado la Snitch, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero Ginny lo había visto venir. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en bruto en sus labios, empujándolo hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, su mano se sacudió violentamente, atrapando finalmente la Snitch en cuestión de segundos. La Snitch, que revoloteaba locamente, se detuvo, y dobló las alas. Ella rompió el beso rápidamente y voló de nuevo a la mitad del campo de Quidditch, sosteniendo la Snitch.

Los espectadores estallaron. El resto del equipo de Gryffindor se acercaba a ella, dándole una palmada en la espalda, mientras que el equipo de Slytherin suspiró y gimió en derrota. "¡GINNY CONSIGUIÓ LA SNITCH!" gritó Lee Jordan sobre el tumulto de aplausos y el caos. "¡Gryffindor gana!" Pero todo el mundo ya lo sabía, pensó ella con alegría.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver a Draco en su visión periférica. Un rubor se arrastraba sobre su cara normalmente pálida, y su pelo estaba en sus ojos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para cepillarlo a un lado como hacía normalmente. Él estaba detrás del resto de los Slytherin, parecía muy incómodo y bastante aturdido, también. Ella siguió mirando hasta que él le llamó la atención, y cuando lo hizo, ella esperaba que él hiciera algo, tal vez venir y golpearla por besarlo _y_ por atrapar la snitch cuando estaba tan cerca de la victoria de Slytherin.

Para su sorpresa, él le dio una débil sonrisa antes salir de su visión, dejándola confundida y frustrada, de nuevo.


End file.
